


'Cause You're My Forever, Darling

by vintageroses404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BITCH I AINT JESUS, Hell, M/M, another oneshot that just fucking came to me like the messiah, big suprise, non au? idfk, pinning!Harry, pinning!louis, suggestive!Harry, they have children together, what a bastard, when isn't he suggestive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis goes to a fortune teller after Harry and she tells them something the rest of the world already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You're My Forever, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Direction, I own a cat, this is just for fun (?) 
> 
> Why am I here.
> 
> What am I doing with my life.
> 
> Louis Tomlinson's ass is the reason I breath.
> 
> Larry AF hop on board this luxury cruise and sail into the sunset.

"So Mr. Tomlinson, what would you like to know?"

 

Louis fidgeted in his seat. He wasn't really sure why he was here, but Harry (beautiful, wonderful, the-sun-shines-out-of-your-arse Harry) told him he enjoyed having his future read to him. He said he was able to see who he was going to marry. And he already knew the person. And then he WINKED. If that's not an invitation for Louis to think it's him, he doesn't know what is. 

 

Louis sighed. Four years, four long, painful, 'bearded' years, he had been in love with the boy he'd met in a bathroom. It was the moment of truth. Would he, or would he not be with Harry. 

 

Because he knew. Everyone that had come before Harry had been space fillers; him just waiting (oh so patiently) for Harry to arrive. And there would be no one after Harry, because, well, Harry. He couldn't survive if he found out Harry would never love him. 

 

This moment could ruin him. 

 

And maybe it's strange that he puts so much of his happiness in a single human being, but how could he not? Harry was perfect, perfect for him, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone except Harry. He loved him. He had fallen hard and fast, from the moment of the 'oops' incident, and hey, he fell in love with the boy that fucking _pissed_ on him. Maybe it was his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that his dick was hanging out. He has to say, Harry is well 'endowed'. How it'd feel to have that up his-

 

He'll stop there. 

 

"Um, I just want to know, like, my future? Maybe, love interests?"

 

The woman gave him a very strange smile. It was knowing, and he didn't get it at all. 

 

"You have a friend that was in here a few days earlier, correct?" She asked. "The tall one with the curly hair?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yep. That's him," He sighed. 

 

Her smile grew. "He asked the same question," Somehow, her smile grew even more. "He seemed even more nervous than you,"

 

Louis frowned. His Harry? Nervous? He kept giving her his best incredulous look. Maybe they weren't talking about the same boy after all. 

 

"Tell you what," She continued. "I'm going to give you the same thing I gave him," she handed over a little tiny bottle. Inside, was a blue-white liquid. "Drink this right before bed. You'll see all you need to know about your future lover in sweet dreams," 

 

Louis turned over the bottle in his hand. So there WOULD be a lover. Alright then. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Hazzie, I'm home!" Louis called into the flat. "Lou-Lou!" Was replied from somewhere in the flat, and then a flash of curls and necklaces came crushing into Louis as he tried to remove his signature Vans. 

 

Louis inhaled deeply. Even if the boy never loved Louis back, he could still enjoy his heavenly, masculine, I'm-gona-fuck-you-until-you-come-dry, scent. 

 

God, he loved Harry. 

 

"I missed you too, Haz," Louis smiled into Harry's neck, his lips resting just above his collar bone. 

 

Louis pulled away from their embrace first. He was pretty sure it was time to 'take a nap'. Yeah. That'll do. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Louis woke up in a strange place. It was a bedroom he was unfamiliar with. Turning from the huge bed with way too many pillows, he saw a door, and when he reached for it-

 

He nearly screamed. 

 

His arm just passed through a door. 

 

'Okay then,' thought Louis, trying not to panic. 'What the hell is happening to me?" That's when it dawned in him. He was watching the future. That potion had sent him to the future through a dream, that’s what the creepy fortune lady had implied, right? That he would see his lover in sweet dreams? 

 

But no, that was impossible, right?

 

He reached for the door again, determined this time he would grab the handle and-

 

His arm passed through. So.

 

He took in the room. The bed was huge, but the room was even larger. It had so many pictures on the walls, and paintings that he knew, even as rich as he was, he'd never be able to afford them. 

 

Before he could explore the room any more, giggles sounded from the doorway. Little girl giggles. 

 

"We don't wanna go to sleep! We don't wanna go to sleep!" They screamed. The door swung open, and a girl of about 7 (8? Hell, he barely knew his own age) ran in. Following her, two more little girls, looking about 4 or 5, came running into the room and all three jumped onto the bed, continuing their chant. 

 

"Girls, it's time for bed," a slow, deep voice came walking into the room. 

 

Louis gasped. It was Harry. His, Harry. 

 

Well, not his Harry. More like his Harry 10 years down the road. 

 

"But papa, we're not tired!" The oldest girl cried. Then, a gentle shush sounded from behind older Harry. Louis almost fainted, because he was looking at himself, he was looking at himself 10 years from now, and not only that, but he was carrying a baby. He was holding a child, oh my _god_ , these were _his_ children. 

 

Louis struggled to focus on his older self's appearance. He was quite feminine, he noticed, but god damn he made it look good. His jeans hugged his bum quite nicely, and his face was thinner that it was now. He looked quite pretty. And for once, Louis decided that maybe it was okay to be a bit feminine, if he always looked that good. 

 

Especially holding his fucking child. Jesus Christ. 

 

"You'll wake your little brother, so I suggest you go to bed. You have school tomorrow, Darcy. And McKayla, Mckenzie don't forget you're going to see grandma Anne tomorrow,"

 

The oldest one (who Louis assumed was Darcy) huffed, but ran to her fathers and planted a kiss on their cheeks. Older Louis lowered the sleeping baby boy's head so the girl could kiss him in suit. The two younger ones followed quickly behind ‘Darcy’. Older Harry turned to older Louis. 

 

"Want me to put him down?" Harry asked. Louis smiled. 

 

"You spoil me. I'll put him down, you just stay right here and I'll be back in a second. Oh, and get naked," Louis winked at Harry. Harry smiled at him adoringly. 

 

"You don't have to tell me twice," he kissed the baby's head, and as Louis turned to put the baby down in his room, he grabbed a handful of Louis' arse. 

 

"Not in front of the kids!" Louis called quietly over his shoulder. 

 

Harry grinned. "He can't see anyway!" He said back. Turning toward the bathroom, he threw off his shirt and squeezed his cock through his jeans. 

 

Young Louis watched, beginning to feel light headed. It looked like they were... Did he and Harry get... Married?? He almost passed out. His heart felt lighter than air, and his pulse in his neck had now taken up residence in his mouth.

 

Walking to the bathroom, he peeked in to see Harry completely naked, and his dick was at half mast and rising. Harry looked up towards the door smiling, and young Louis had a momentary heart attack at the thought of Harry being able to see him watching. However, Harry walked right passed him and into the bedroom, where older Louis was shirtless and looking over himself in the mirror. Louis turned to Harry, hands on his hips. 

 

"Is it just me, or do I look pale to you?" He asked. Harry threw his head back and laughed. 

 

"Lou, it's the middle of January. When was the last time you were able to lay- naked, I might add- on the balcony to tan?" 

 

Louis looked thoughtful, and then shrugged, apparently not caring anyway. "Yeah you're probably right," he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry, smiling, held him close and leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Young Louis couldn't help but look at the sight and want to cry with happiness. He gets to kiss Harry. Oh my god he gets to kiss Harry. **_Harry_**.

 

He's not okay. If he had ovaries, they'd be long gone right now. 

 

Older Harry pulled away ever so slightly to whisper against the lips of the man in his arms. 

 

"Happy anniversary, baby,"

 

Older Louis reconnected their lips, too eager to whisper it back, apparently. 

 

Large hands crawled into Louis chinos, and suddenly they were residing at his ankles. Louis gasped, feeling his aching cock exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Harry rested his head against his head and groaned. 

 

"You're not wearing pants. Oh my god." He reach lower, to grab his arse, and his head suddenly shot up. "You're wearing. A butt plug. You held our children while you were stretching yourself open for me. Oh my god," Harry's cock was an angry red colour, and straining up against his stomach. Louis giggled. 

 

"When did you put this in?" Harry asked his husband. As he spoke, Harry reached his hand to the butt plug and began to move it in and out of Louis. Struggling to respond, Louis' mouth opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, looking rather like fish out of water. 

 

"I- oh god- put it in just- oh- before we left, ugh!" 

 

Yeah, young Louis thought. I've always been that vocal.  

 

Harry wasted no more time. Sealing his mouth onto Louis’, he lifted the smaller man- _by the butt plug, jesus-_ and Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. Walking over to the bed, he stopped a few feet from it, detached his lips and threw- _how_ did Louis get so lucky?- him onto the bed. The older man let out a resounding squeak. 

 

“ _Hey_! No manhandling, you know I feel it kills the mood!” Louis huffed at him. 

 

“Really? So, you're not going to let me fuck you?” Harry asked, crawling up the bed towards his husband. 

“The hell I’m not! I swear to god if you don’t get inside me-”

 

Laughing, Harry silenced him by kissing him. “Okay there, tiger, calm down,”

 

Nothing but quiet moans could be heard from the room after that. Young Louis didn’t mind though, simply because he was too light-headed to care. Harry, his Harry, was his _husband_ , they had sex, they had children, they had anniversaries, they-

 

They were everything Louis had ever hoped they'd be.

 

Louis watched his older self as he writhed underneath his husband, watched as he was ever-so-gently opened up with a caring hand, and then pushed into in the most loving and tender way. It was a little strange watching himself come in the future (he’s just so _feminine_ , he had no idea he could come completely untouched, thought that was only in porn) but it made him light headed when he watched his future husband release into him. He was so hard in his boxers, it fucking hurt. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the beautiful view in front of him, trying to get some relief…

 

He woke with a start, a fist pounding on his bedroom door.

 

“ ** _Louis_**.”

 

Slowly, Louis got up from the bed, still hard as a rock but at least it was a little more manageable. That is, until he felt the cool air on his bare skin, having stripped of everything but his pants before his nap, and felt the heat of his erection just _that_ much more than before and okay, it’s painful. 

 

He unlocks and pulls the door open, only to immediately be pulled into a tight embrace of boy that crushes Louis to the point where he can’t even breathe. 

 

“I was so _worried_ , that’s it, I’m removing every lock in this flat, you just kept whimpering and it sounded like you were hurting and- _oh_ ,” and yeah, okay, it really took him _that_ long to feel Louis’ erection? It’s practically standing at full attention for the boy. 

 

“Oh my god! Um, I’m so- I don’t- I’ll just-” as Harry pulls away, Louis quickly grabs his curls with both hands and shoves their lips together forcefully. Harry doesn’t even hesitate, he kisses him back with such a passion that it feels like they’ve been doing this for years. (Granted, they _have_ been doing this for years, the boys are on tour a lot and ya know, sometimes they get drunk and with the whole ‘No Girls on the Bus’ rule Niall made up specifically for Zayn because of that one time he walked into the X-Factor house without knocking and found Zayn and Mary in the middle of getting it on- _Niall, that was one time, let it go already!_ \- and no one really wants a repeat of that, no thank you.) So yeah, kissing isn’t uncommon, per se, but like, they’ve never kissed when they could really remember it the next day. 

 

“Lou, what-”

 

“You know, I know you do.” Louis interrupted. For a pregnant pause, Louis and Harry could only look at each other. The next, Harry had smashed his mouth onto Louis’, with no intention of ever letting him go. Louis’ hands tangled themselves into the curly locks he adored so much. Harry’s gangly limbs wrapped tightly around the petite waist he had too many fantasies about holding as he pounded into the boy he adored so much. 

 

Clothes, _God_ , Louis really fucking hated clothes. Especially when they were on beautiful, lovely, perfect, _well-endowed_ boys. He wanted Harry inside him, like, now, and the only reason the wasn’t was because of- oh, Harry said something, and like, clothes, fuck, he wasn’t listening. 

 

“What?” he dumbly asked. Harry chuckled. “I asked you what the fortune teller lady gave you.”

 

“Oh, umm, like she gave me this drink thing right? And like, I think I went to the future,” Louis hoped the floor would swallow him whole, right then thank you very much, cause like, out loud, that sounded really stupid.

 

“I know _that_ , she gave me the same thing, but like, what did you _see_?” Harry said, exasperatedly. 

 

Louis stared. He wasn’t crazy. 

 

Well.

 

“I saw us, on our um. Anniversary? Not our first, but like, one of them. We have kids,” Louis replied quietly. Harry stared for a moment, before groaning, and burying his head into Louis’ shoulder, gripping his hips even tighter. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_ ,” Harry chanted, picking up the smaller man and and just _grinding_ his ass down onto his cock. “Do you have any idea what that does to me?”

 

“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Louis replied cheekily, wrapping his legs around Harry’s slim waist and grinding his ass right back. 

 

“I saw us on the night we get engaged.”

 

Louis whined, high in his throat, as he began to hump harry’s crotch. _Why_ was he still clothed?

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-” 

 

Harry could only laugh as he climbed onto Louis’ bed, the smaller boy still adamantly humping his crotch. 

 

“You were just as needy as you are now,” Harry whispered as he slowly began to strip the smaller man. “Practically begging to come, and god, you’re so fucking hot. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never want anyone else, that your arse is forever marked as mine,”

 

Louis couldn’t _breathe._ Who would’ve thought Harry would be such a dirty talker?

 

“The chit-chat is nice, but you’re not fucking me,” Louis panted, still grinding his erection onto Harry’s. In response, all he got was a breathy laugh, and his pants ripped off.

 

“What, do you not want to listen to me tell you how good you feel? You’re always fishing for compliments, why not now?” Harry murmured as he let his lips trail all down Louis’ neck and to his collar bones. Panting even more, feeling impossibly hard in his pants, the only response he gave the man pining him to the bed was to reach into the bedside drawer and grab the lube. Harry took the small bottle from him, and carefully coated his fingers so the glide into his boy would be easier. Then, ever so gently, he pushed one finger in… only to find the man beneath him was already opened up. He looked at Louis questioningly, eyebrows raised and movements halted. 

 

“I um, might’ve fingered myself in the shower this morning? Not too much, only two fingers but, um, yeah,” Louis could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. Harry groaned, pushing a second finger inside of him and scissoring quickly. 

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Louis keeps getting louder as two long fingers are pushed quickly in and out of him. _Yep_ , Louis thinks. _Am loud, always will be loud_.

 

“God, Lou, I fucking love your noises,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ collarbones from where his face is buried into them. “Fucking love your noises, you’re so loud, god, you’re killing me,”

 

“That’s nice, now- oh, shit- fuck me,” was the loving response. Without any more waiting, Harry took his fingers out of the beautiful arse he’d been fingering half-assed, and reached to the bedside table for a condom. And then his hand was thrown from it’s task by an impatient Louis who there all caution to the wind, grabbing Harry’s cock and shoving it inside him with nothing but the lube Harry prepped him with. 

 

“Oh, oh my _god_ , holy shit I _needed_ this, oh god,” spilled from Louis as his arse planted firmly onto Harry’s hips. 

 

“Lou, Lou baby, we should’ve used a condom, we’re not tested-”

 

“Haz, shut the fuck up.”

 

And he did. 

 

For a while, nothing could be heard in the room except for Louis’ whimpers and Harry’s moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin each time Louis lowered himself onto Harry as he rode him. 

But Louis’ never been in the same shape as Liam, and he regretted all those times he didn’t go with the boys to the gym, because he was gonna be _hella_ pissed if he had to take a break from being on this dick because his _thighs_ were sore. 

 

Harry, lovely, perfect, poetic-lyric inspiring Harry, seemed to sense the smaller man’s distress, and in one fluid motion flipped them over.

 

And Louis-

 

He was okay with this. 

 

Harry picked up the loving, gentle pace they had set and began to really pound into Louis, right into his prostate, making his blood feel like it had been replaces with fizzy juice. Everything was on fire, and it felt so _god damn good_ , and how was this even real, honestly. 

 

Louis’ orgasm kinda took them both by surprise, but when it happened, Harry could only watch helplessly at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The increased tightness around his member pushed him over the edge as well, but he couldn’t really enjoy it, too focused on the sight of Louis coming.

 

When both came back to their senses, they just held onto each other, Harry still buried deep inside his boy. Only when it became unbearable did Harry pull out, and quickly went to go get a rag. When come wasn’t pouring out of Louis, he let it fall to the floor to curl his boy to his chest. 

 

“I love you Lou,”

 

“I love you too,” and with that, they quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I'm still going to hell.
> 
> See you all there.


End file.
